In response to increasing concerns associated with the disposal of traditional asphalt roofing shingles as well as other roof products that cannot be recycled, numerous metal roofing and siding systems have been developed. Some metal roofing systems have employed standardized sized shingles that interconnect one another in an attempt to form a moisture proof barrier. Typically, the edges of each shingle are overturned in a manner that allows a specified side of the shingle to engage adjoining shingles. Although this system provides adequate results in mild weather conditions, the joint between the shingles often leaks in severe weather.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, a vertical seam panel system was developed where metal panels are provided that extend from the eaves of the building to the ridge. A plurality of panels are placed side-by-side along the length of the structure. Although this system removed the horizontal seams, the vertical seams were still subject to moisture penetration. Additionally, transportation of the relatively large panels can be costly and in some circumstances prohibitive.
Other prior art systems have been developed using continuous length panels rolled from coils of metal. The advantage of such a system is that the coil can be cut so a single panel can extend the entire length of the building. A plurality of panels can be attached to the roof starting at the eaves and working towards the ridge. As the panels are connected together, horizontal seams are formed that extend along the length of the building. While continuous length panels have the benefit of a reduced number of seams, one problem is the ability to properly secure the long panels to the underlying structure. Additionally, it has been difficult to retain the rigidity of the panels often resulting in buckling of the panels.
Prior art attempts to secure the panels to the underlying structure include clips that connect to the upper end of the panel and are then screwed to the roofing substrate. Typically, the clips are designed to be as short as possible in order to avoid being visible after the subsequent panel is installed. The drawback to such a system is that although the panels may be cut to the length of the building, the panels lack sufficient strength over a predetermined length. Therefore, the panels are subject to buckling, referred to as oil canning in the art, and damage in the event of severe weather. This is evidenced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,649, which discloses a horizontal roof panel system that includes an expansion joint that can be used to connect two adjoining panels side by side. The problem with such a system is that a vertical joint is created, which is generally not desired. Therefore, the expansion joint creates an additional location susceptible to leaking.
The present invention overcomes this and other problems and an advance in the art is achieved by providing a substantially continuous panel that reduces the number of seams thereby reducing the potential for moisture penetration. The present invention also provides a structurally strong and aesthetically pleasing paneling system. The present invention allows for a customized aesthetic appearance.